


i'm giving up on you

by cvenison_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvenison_xx/pseuds/cvenison_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis breaks down and Harry is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm giving up on you

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading; http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=uiJqSgW1Ew4 xx
> 
> this is not even fic, just some sad drabble

I slammed the door shut and with shaky hands I undressed myself. I felt hot tears streaming my face, loud sobs escaping my body, shaking with me. I ran into mine and Harry's bedroom and laid down on Harry's side. 

'we have never be a band that has, like, lied about having girlfriends, yeah, so..'

My whole body was shaking, heart clenching with pain and stomach with stress. I tried to be the strong one for both, me and Harry, but sometimes; at times like this, it's really hard to be that one. I saw Harry's lilac jumper on the ground and I grabbed it, burying my face in it. It smelled so much like Harry; like home. 

"Harry.." I whispered.

'my favourite song personally, is song called i loved you first'

I started sobbing into Harry's jumper, completely ruining it. Suddenly, it was harder to breathe. We are too young for pain like this. For pretending to love someone, when you don't. For pretending not to love someone, when all you want is to scream it to the world how much you love them. 

'and i'd marry you harry'  
'now kiss me you fool'  
'fuck that, i'll stand up to management'

I felt someone's arms sneaking around me and pulling me into their chest. It was Harry. My love, my savior, my universe. 

"Shhh love, it's okay, I'm here now, I won't let you go baby." He kissed away my tears, like he always did. He healed my wounds, like he always did. He saved me, like he always did. 

And of course, I can't always be the strong one, but if is Harry by my side, I'll be safe.

We'll be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is this, but I watched video by GossipSmile - Say Something and it got me emotional so I made this, I had this in like 5 minutes so don't judge x


End file.
